


Don't Move

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Curare, Dominance, M/M, Power Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Il a réussi à le capturer, à le piéger... à l'humilier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Flo Nelja, et le kink était : Power Games/Topping from the bottom
> 
> Enjoy

Sylar luttait, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Il se débattait, il voulait s'échapper, arracher la perfusion et pouvoir enfin faire tout ce qu'il voulait à ce type. Ce type qui l'avait trompé, capturé, qui avait été plus malin que lui, lui, Sylar. Il voulait le plaquer au sol, l'immobiliser à son tour, et lui faire mal. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Il voulait l'ouvrir pour voir comment son petit esprit étriqué fonctionnait, il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait souffrir sans tomber inconscient.

Pour le moment, il le regardait passer et repasser devant lui, tentant de le suivre du regard mais ne parvenant pas à bouger les yeux. Il le sentait passer derrière lui, effleurer sa nuque, provoquant des frissons qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Si ses muscles étaient complètement paralysés, ses nerfs eux étaient à fleur de peau, et chaque mouvement de l'indien dans son dos déclenchait des réactions totalement incontrôlées.

Il le sentit se pencher derrière lui, s'approcher de son oreille, et il prit une inspiration sifflante en entendant la voix sourde et chaude, amusée. Et on disait que c'était lui le tueur sadique…

"Je voulais juste t'immobiliser pour étudier ton adn, mais puisque tu as l'air d'apprécier, autant faire durer le plaisir… Gabriel."

Apprécier? Il apprécierait quand il pourrait enfin refermer ses mains sur sa gorge et sentir la vie lui échapper, quand il pourrait lui trancher les cordes vocales pour avoir osé l'appeler comme ça. Le Docteur s'éloigna et repassa de devant lui, croisant son regard pour lui offrir un sourire carnassier avant de s'agenouiller. Sylar tenta de baisser la tête avant de se rappeler le curare, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait plus le voir, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face, mais il sentait très distinctement ses mains déboucler sa ceinture, déboutonner son pantalon. Il voulut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses frissons, ses réactions trop vives, trop intenses. Il voulait hurler, lui faire mal. Quand il se libérerait enfin, il allait rester ici longtemps. Très longtemps.

Il se rendit vite compte que ses cordes vocales pouvaient toujours vibrer, même sans son accord, entendait comme s'il provenait de quelqu'un d'autre le grognement sourd qu'il poussa quand les lèvres de Mohinder se refermèrent sur lui. Ses caresses étaient rapides, sans aucune douceur, mais terriblement efficaces. Sans le voir il savait pertinemment que ses yeux d'encre étaient fixés sur son visage. Il s'entendit encore grogner, gémir, alors qu'il luttait encore contre le poison qui courait dans ses veines, pour pouvoir lui attraper les cheveux et faire les choses à son rythme, quitte à l'étouffer, tout sauf ça. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et il se sentait inéxorablement monter vers un orgasme qu'il prédisait intense et fulgurant.

Et soudain, alors qu'il était à un souffle de la libération, l'indien le lâcha, se releva, croisant une nouvelle fois son regard pour lui donner un sourire narquois, et attrapa quelque chose sur son bureau. Il retourna derrière lui et empoigna ses cheveux pour pencher violemment sa tête vers le bas, là où il pouvait voir son membre toujours raide, brillant de la salive de l'autre homme, preuve de ses réactions, de sa faiblesse, de sa défaite. Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de l'indien contre son oreille alors que quelque chose de mettalique s'appuyait sur sa nuque.

"Et maintenant, ça va faire mal."


End file.
